


The Orphans

by Hpforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Dark Harry, Dark Tom Riddle, M/M, Seer Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpforeverandever/pseuds/Hpforeverandever
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Hadrian Oscuro Corvus always wanted to be more than just orphans, so they planned to rule the world. This is how they did it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfiction, hope you like it.  
> Much love

The Orphans

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters and thank J.K. Rowling for allowing me to play in her sand box.

Prologue  
December 31 1926

A woman dressed in rags walked down the streets of London with no idea where she was going. She was in so much pain, you see she was going into labour and didn’t have money to go to a hospital. She kept walking till she spotted a building that read ‘ Wools Orphanage’. 

Merope, as was the woman’s name, staggered up the front steps and knocked on the door, a few minutes later a girl of about 18 opened the door and seeing the pregnant woman led her quickly inside.

“Mrs. Cole!! ” bellowed the girl behind her to call on the matron “ come quick there is a woman in labour!! “.  
“ what are you doing dear outside on a day like this and about to give birth no less?? “

“ please please help me I have no where to go and no money please let me keep my baby safe I’ll do anything “ pleaded the woman.

“ okay dear you just lie down here know and we’ll help you give birth, my name is Martha, I’m going to get some things ready first hold on dear”. 

 

Then a woman of about 28 entered the room and looked at the other woman, she noticed that she was really ugly, wearing rags like the homeless people and heavy with child, she looked really bad and Mrs. Cole didn’t think she would make it through.

“ Hello, my name is Mrs. Cole the matron in this orphanage, don’t worry we will help you dear”.

An hour later the was a cry heard in the room as the baby took his first breath, and his mother was taking her last breaths as well.

“ I hope he looks like his Papa” said Merope “ please I want you to name him Tom after his father, Marvolo after my father and his last name is to be Riddle.” With that Merope took her last breath. And so Tom Marvolo Riddle was born.

 

March 15 1927  
Martha was walking around the orphanage checking on the children when she heard a cry just outside the door. She quickly went to check what was happening when she opened the door and saw the most beautiful baby she had ever laid eyes on, other that Tom of course. She quickly picked him up and carried him inside to the only room fit for a baby, which was Tom’s room.   
She put him on the changing pad and removed the blanket he was tucked in, on the corner she noticed what was probably the baby’s name. Hadrian Oscuro Corvus.

Martha then changed his clothes to dry ones and carried him to Mrs. Cole’s office. She knocked on the door and the she heard “ enter”.

“ Mrs. Cole I found this little angel left outside on the door step in the rain, who would leave a baby in the rain I don’t know, so I took him inside and changed his clothes and then came here so you can put his name in.”

“ You did well Martha, now what is his name, was there anything with him?” asked Mrs. Cole as she looked at the baby in Martha’s hands. He was truly the most beautiful thing, he had black straight hair, pale skin, and the greenest eyes she had looked at.

“ He had a blanket with him it was engraved with a name in the corner, Hadrian Oscuro Corvus.”

“ what a weird name its worse than Tom’s name at least he has normal names for both first and last” Mrs. Cole replied, “ put him in the room with Tom, he can use the company as he looks to be the same age and because we don’t have any other cots.”

“ Yes, Mrs. Cole” said Martha as she started walking back to Toms room. Once she put Hadrian in the cot and made sure they were both quiet she left to finish checking the other kids.

As soon as the two babies laid eyes on each other they knew they where the same, and so when Hadrian reached out and caught Toms hand their magic mingled and flashed a light that brightened the room. When the light faded both babies were asleep not knowing the meaning of the light nor that they had formed a magical bond that would only strengthen with time and wouldn’t know for a very long time.


	2. Unexplained visions and Parseltongue

Chapter 1 

Unexplained visions and Parseltongue

10 July 1931 Wools Orphanage

 

Hadrian had always knew two things since he could remember, he had always had Tom and he had always knew things he shouldn’t know. 

He could see things other people couldn’t, even Tom. He could not always understand the things he could see, some of them were horrible things like people being hurt or dying that would gave him wake up crying and screaming, others were of simple things like what they would eat the next day or where they would play the next day. 

Because of those things he was extremely intelligent and also very detached and cold to anyone who wasn’t Tom.

Him and Tom had always been together all the time, they would play together and sleep in the same bed. Tom too was a genius, they could both read and write and they where three. 

The both of them had always been targeted by the bullies a d older kids in the orphanage because weird things seem to happen around them, and because they thought Hadrian was a freak for always waking up screaming.

Hadrian had never told anyone other than Tom about his visions. He knew that no body liked them at the orphanage and they would probably be thought mad and thrown into the loony bin.   
He of course had Seen what would happen if he had chosen to tell Mrs. Cole, other wise he wouldn’t know. Hadrian has always felt that he was a bit cruel and twisted because of those things he sees, but he wouldn’t give up the gift he was given for anything other wise he wouldn’t know when to run from bullies and when he and Tom would get punished to avoid it. 

Tom was the most important person for Hadrian he didn’t really care about anyone else. He was the only person who was always there and had never really been cruel to him even though Hadrian knew Tom was twisted in his own way and that Tom didn’t care about any one else than Hadrian. 

They had each other and that was all they would ever need.  
Hadrian knew there was something that would happen today but he didn’t know what it was, he just had a feeling that today was special.

“ Hey Tom, lets go outside for a bit” Hadrian suggested.

“ No I don’t want go its hot and there are stupid children every where and I’m reading my new book” replied Tom.

“ Come on I have a feeling that something special is going to happen today” Hadrian said in a sing-song voice.

“ What did you See??” asked Tom

“Nothing its just a feeling you know its not always some stupid vision” Hadrian said.

“Fine but later you are going to teach how you floated the book yesterday” Tom said in a huff.

“ okay okay I will show you later I’m sure we both can do the same things except the visions of course thank god you don’t see those if you did we would probably both go insane” said Hadrian

So they both went down stair and out into the yard where all the other kids were playing various games. They walked to the big tree and the end where they always loved to sit, when both of them froze in place. 

In front of them was a really big black and green snake that had done weird markings on its body, it had big red eyes and was hissing at them.

“ stupid two legged humans don’t come close or I will bite you stay away from my nest!!” they heard the snake hiss.

They both looked at each other to confirm they heard they same thing. Hadrian then stepped forward and bowed his head “ we apologize great serpent we didn’t know this place was your nest” he said to the snake.

“ How can you speak great serpent I have never heard of a snake that can talk “ asked Tom with his head bowed also.

“ Silly human it is not I that speak human tongue it is you that speak serpent tongue, you both are speaker it is a very rare gift and a mark of a powerful wizard, its an honour to meet you both” the snake replied with a bow of its own.

Tom and Hadrian stared at each other in total shock. They were both thinking that they must have heard wrong. 

“ Great serpent would you explain what you meant about us being wizards?” asked Tom.

“ You both have very strong magic, and that makes you wizards, though I smell some different magic from you” the serpent said pointing its head at Hadrian.

Hadrian turned to Tom to look at him and he saw that he was completely gobsmacked.

“ yes I have visions some of them happen and some don’t I don’t know why but now that i know about magic it might be because of it.” Hadrian replied to the snake.

“ A speaker and a seer how very wonder full” the snake said.

“ Do you mind explaining to us how you know so much and about magic?” asked Tom in a suspicious manner.

“ Yes speaker, you see I am very old and have lived many years in the magical world and what do you want to know about magic?” asked the snake.

“ We want to know everything! And are there many others like us and what does a seer do and how can we learn magic?” asked Hadrian.

“Well lets see what I can tell you, there is a magical world hidden from the muggels that is what we call humans that have no magic. The wizards use a wand to do magic and go to a school called Hogwarts when they turn 11. A seer is a person who has the gift of seeing through time if this gift is practiced well then you can know what ever you want whether in the past present of future. And some very powerful wizards like you both can do magic without a wand if you practice enough you can control you mind soul and magic. That is most what i know.” The snake answered.

 

Both Hadrian and Tom could not keep the excitement inside them when heard what the snake said and they both jumped and hugged each other and started talking none stop about the possibilities. They were interrupted again by the snake,

“If you want to truly become more powerful I will offer you my service to teach you all I know and as payment you will each bond with a hatchling of mine” the snake told them.

“ What does it mean to bond and what do we get from the bonding?” asked Tom this time.

“ When you bond with my hatchling you will gain a lot, heightened senses, Night vision, immunity to most poisons “ she told them.

Tom and Hadrian decided that the pros where over the top and there will be very few cons.

“ What do you get if we bond with your hatchling??” 

“ It would be an honour to bond with speakers and powerful wizards, my hatchling will grow very powerful when bonded with you’re magic” the serpent said.

“ We will agree to bond with you’re hatchlings but we live in an orphanage and when the snakes get too big they will probably be noticed and there will be trouble” Hadrian told the big snake, ‘ If they are going to get as big as their mother no doubt they will be killed’, thought Hadrian.

Now it was their turn to be completely shocked as they watched right in front of their eyes the big snake began to shrink till it looked to be as big as a pencil.

“ We too have magic, speaker do not worry about my hatchlings they can care for themselves and they will also be your familiars. Your magic will also increase their intelligence to suit your needs.” The snake said to them.

Tom looked at Hadrian and they both knew they would never refuse such a gift. “ Tell us how do we complete the bond?” He asked.

“ You will take the hatchlings with you to your nest, it will be painful so best do it at night. You will let the hatchling bite you, dont worry the venom is necessary for the proses and will not harm you, the hatchling will drink some of your blood to create the bond and you will have to mingle your magics together. That is the whole proses, the benefits will pass to you through the venom and your magic will pass through the bond created by blood.” She told them.

Hadrian was a bit worried as he didn’t want to die yet, 5 was a very young age to die, but he knew due to his abilities that today will not be their last day. So he told Tom that and they both accepted the offer.

“ Come Nagini and Apep” called the mother snake to her hatchlings, “ you can change their names if you do not like them.” The snake told them. 

“ You hatchlings will bond with those two speakers, it is a great honour and you will do me proud.” The snake said after the hatchlings showed up.

“ Yes mother.” Both the small snakes said. They were really small about size of small wooden stick. Nagini was dark green colour that had the same black markings as their mother, while Apep was black and had green markings. They both had identical red eyes, they were beautiful really.

“ Hello, my name is Hadrian and this is Tom” , Hadrian told the small snakes, “ I will let you choose which of us you want to bond with.” 

Tom was dearly hoping that Nagini would choose him he really loved her colour. He looked down as she came close and flicked her tongue at his hand to scent him. “ Hello beautiful”, he said to her.

“ I choose you speaker.” Nagini said.

“ It would be an honour, you can call me Tom.” He told the snake.

“ Yes master Tom, we have to call you master as a sign of respect.” The tiny snake told him. 

Both Tom and Hadrian didn’t mind that, in fact they quite liked being called ‘ Master ‘, it had a nice ring to it. 

And so they both got up and held their arms out for the snakes to climb on their wrist.

“ You are to come here each day if you want to learn about the magical world.” The big snake said, now back to her original size.  
“ Yes, we will come tomorrow in the morning.” Tom told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hello all lovely readers, whether I will have readers or not is still a new matter, hehe.   
> Its my first story and I’m really new to this so please be kind and keep your flames to your self as my mom taught me if you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say it at all.
> 
> Much love


	3. Bonding and Magic

 

**Chapter 2**

 

**Disclaimer: see prologue**

 

Bonding and Magic

 

10 July 1931 Wools Orphanage, Hadrian and Tom’s Room (That Night.)

 

 

Two small boys sat on the bed in their room in the orphanage that was their home. One was tall for his age, he had black straight hair and startling emerald green eyes. The other had dark brown almost black hair that was wavy and curled neatly to the side, he had deep blue eyes the colour of the sea. They both had pale skin and high cheek bones and full pink lips, though Hadrian’s were a bit thinner. You would think them aristocrats if not for their shabby clothes and slightly too thin appearance.

 

They were both facing each other and looking slightly worried and scared, they were only five years old after all its not like they want to die, even with all their intelligence they were of course scared of pain.

“ Are you sure Hadrian? What if something goes wrong? I don’t want to end up dead!” said Tom in an almost hysterical voice.

“ Don’t you trust me Tom?? I know you scared and I am scared too, but that doesn’t change the fact that I am not getting any bad feelings from this. No warning signs at all it must mean that it would work, I really want the benefits. I have a feeling I’m going to be needing glasses soon and if this fixes my eyes then we will be free from another reason for us to be bullied.” Replied Hadrian in calm voice.

He knew that Tom was scared of dying since he heard that his mother died giving birth to him. And the visions I some times tell him about don’t help.

“ I do trust you Hadrian, you know that I trust you with my life. Fine, come on lets do this and be over with it.” Tom told him.

“ Apep, Nagini you can come out now. We will do the bonding now so no one will suspect anything.” Hadrian called out to the snakes. Both snakes slithered out from under their sleeves and sat on the bed in front of them.

“ Yes master Hadrian, you both better lie down so you wont fall and hurt your self because of the pain.” Nagini told them.

Hadrian and Tom laid down next to each other and clasped hands, and closed their eyes. Suddenly a pain shot through both their arms and they opened their eyes to see both snakes had bitten the on the hand. The pain shot through their small bodies and they had to bite their tongues in order not to cry out.

They felt the venom moving in their veins and travelling through their bodies, they reached out instinctually for each others magic and the snakes also let their magic join in the mingling, Apep with Hadrian and Nagini with Tom.

Hadrian felt the venom and magic reach out and start to smooth the imperfections in his body he grew an inch and filled out slightly and he felt a burning behind his eyes and the pain got too much so he lost consciousness.

Tom also felt the venom travel through his body and he felt like he was burning for the inside out. He too filled up slightly and passed out from the pain.

 

Scene break

 

The next morning Hadrian opened his eyes and was shocked that he could see so clearly, every detail in the room and then a scents hit him from every where and he felt himself get overwhelmed. He could also hear too clearly and knew that he would have a hard time getting used to these new senses.

Tom also woke up feeling the same and gagged at the scent of the orphanage and the things he could smell from different rooms. They quickly got up and decided that they would go outside, the fresh air had aught to calm them down.

“ Hadrian I can’t believe it worked I was in so much pain I thought I died!! ” Tom said enthusiastically.

“ I told it would work, I was in pain too but most of all my eyes hurt. Are you okay? Does it still hurt?” Hadrian asked Tom worriedly.

“ No, I feel okay if a bit overwhelmed. Stop worrying for nothing, come on lets wash and go to see the big snake. It told us to go and I want to learn magic.” Tom replied.

After finishing their morning routine they both ran outside as fast as they could with avoiding suspicion from the other kids and Mrs. Cole.

When they reached the tree the sight of the big snake greeted them and they felt slightly better in the absence of the disgusting scents inside.

“ Greetings young speakers I see you have completed the bonding.” The snake said to them.

“ Greetings great serpent, yes we completed the bonding it was very painful.” Tom answered.

“ Greeting, do you mind telling us your name so we can call you?” asked Hadrian.

“ My name is Sasha young speakers you may call me it” she told them.

“ Thank you Sasha please call me Tom.” Tom told her as Hadrian repeated the same.

“ Hadrian and Tom, today we will be practicing meditation so you can learn to control you new senses. Sit cross legged in front of me and look me in the eye so I can help you enter your mind. You have focus on me and nothing else, and picture yourself some where you feel safe.” Sasha told them.

As they both sat down and tried to forget and drown anything else but the snake in front of them, they looked into her eyes and listened to her voice. After about thirty minutes they both felt their concentration slip inwards as they focused on their safe place.

Tom suddenly found himself in his and Hadrian’s room. He looked around and saw that everything was messy. Then he heard Sasha’s voice tell him that this mess was his memories and information and that he had to tidy them up and sort them.

Hadrian also found himself in their room and it was much worse than Tom’s due to his visions. He began to sort everything and put the visions together in one place, he put the memories of Tom in another, and then all the memories of punishment and bullying under a floor board he found loose. He then went through all the others and found places for them.

After a while they noticed Sasha was calling them so they focused on her voice and blinked into the real world. They noticed that it has been a long time and that it was almost lunch time.

“ Young ones that is enough for now, you have been sitting here for about three hours, go stretch a bit and eat and then come back. We will keep doing this till you have finished with your memories and cleared your mind, then we will go on to find your magic and connect to it.” Sasha told them.

“ Yes Sasha” they both answered and hurried inside so they can get lunch.

 

Pagebreak

 

It took them both almost 3 days to sort out their memories, after that they were told to start searching for their magic.

Hadrian was meditating and trying to look for his magic, he was following a green string that Sasha told him connected his mind and magic. Suddenly he felt a pull and he was standing in front of what looked like w great big ball of glowing colours. There was green, red, yellow, dark green, and a small part that was grey. The dark green was the one that he was following from his mind, and he guessed that it was the magic of his visions.

Tom also found his magic, his colours were green, yellow, red, violet, and black.

Sasha told them to stop meditating when they find their magic, so he blinked back to the real world and saw that Hadrian was already awake.

“ what did you find?” asked Tom.

“ My magic was a great ball of glowing colours, dark green, green, yellow, red, and grey. What about you?” Hadrian replied.

“ oh mine was green, yellow, red, violet, and black” said Tom feeling a bit confused because he thought that all people have the same magic.

“ every being in existence has different magic then the other, it is how each being has a different magical signature. It is how the government keeps track of everything.” Sasha told them “ now I want you two to start familiarizing your selves with your magic and trying to pull it to your hands, it is how you will cast without wands. Magic is like a muscle the more you exercise it the more it will grow.”

And so the two little orphan boys found out they were special and started practicing to become the best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I have some pre-written chapters I hope you like it.  
> R&R please


End file.
